Vegetables
by MidnightPaladin
Summary: He never did understand why she loved eating vegetables so much. Short-drabble, with Rena x Raven fluff.


**This was just a random-ass idea that popped up in my head while I was working on ****United We Stand**** because my mind just ****_loves_**** to sidetrack as usual _**

**Drabble's primarily influenced by that White Day video on Rena and Raven that I saw a while ago on YouTube. Enjoy folks~**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (Age Unknown)**

**Raven: Blade Master (Age 27)**

**Disclaimer: Elsword and its respective franchise belong to KOG and Kill3r Combo.**

* * *

It was early in morning when the twenty-two years old Blade Master had woke up. Unable to resist the comforts of his mattress, he stayed in his bed and mulled over his thoughts before they eventually drifted to a certain blonde elf.

_'…I never did understand why she loved eating vegetables so much.'_

Ever since Raven and his companions had settled down in their house within Velder, it had been decided that the meals would be cooked by a different person each day. While most of the meals had variations, the dishes that Rena had made would always consist of only vegetables. One day their dinner would be a salad and another day it would be a platter of assorted vegetables with rice.

A small smile appeared on Raven's face as he remembered a particular day when it was Rena's turn to make the meals. When Rena brought out the dishes, both Elsword and Aisha had commented on how stupid it was that there was no meat available. Both he and Chung were amused as the Rune Slayer and Elemental Master were forced with chores for the rest of the day, else face more wrath from Rena.

Raven also recalled a moment three days ago, when he had stepped out of his room after meditating for a good hour or so and saw Rena outside through a hallway window.

* * *

_Opening the door to the backyard, Raven walked out to see Rena kneeling in front of multiple rows of plowed dirt. She wore a different set of clothing than her usual spring dress and had a set of gardening tools laid out in front of her as well as a bowl of small seeds. Various brown stains were on her trousers while there were small specks of dirt on her face. Raven was about to call out to the Wind Sneaker before she turned around with a smile and waved her hand, somehow sensing his presence._

_Raven gave a wave back before he sat next to the elven woman and said, "Need any help, Rena? _

_"Hmm? Ah, I would love that. Thank you, Raven~" chimed the elf with a bright smile as she handed Raven a small bowl of seeds._

_Raven took the bowl and began to plant a couple of seeds before he turned back towards Rena. "… you know, I've been wondering about something." _

_"Hmm?About what?"_

_"Why are you so fond of vegetables? Not that I'm complaining, but I've been curious as to why you don't eat meat like the rest of us" _

_"Ah, that… it's funny that you ask, because Eve had the same question as well. Of course, being a Nasod, she couldn't really understand my answer." Rena replied as she stood up to stretch her body._

_"Despite how much Els complains about them, vegetables are good for the body. They give you the energy you need to go about your day and eating them constantly also helps to improve your health. Plus…" Rena trailed off as she gave Raven a wink. "Vegetables are also known to help with a woman's beauty, you know. Besides, I can't really go and eat meat without thinking about the cute little animals they used to be."_

_"Haha… I suppose that's true." _

* * *

Feeling that he had stayed in bed for too long, Raven lifted his sheets before he dressed himself with a clean set of clothes and putted on his iconic silver long coat. Closing the door to his room, Raven descended the stairs and walked into the dining room to see a couple plates of vegetables already there.

"Ah, good morning Raven. I didn't expect you to be up so early~"

Raven turned towards the kitchen door way to see Rena with a spool in her hand and a white apron around her neck. The man gave a small frown before replying, "Give me more credit than that, Rena. Unlike Els and Chung, I actually a morning person."

"I know, I know," Rena said with a giggle. She then turned towards the food on the table and then began to scratch her cheek before glancing back at Raven sheepishly. "Hehe… sorry, Raven, breakfast is going to consist of bread and vegetables today. I hope you don't mind~"

Raven walked towards Rena before he patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine with not eating meat. Besides, you said it yourself didn't you? You wouldn't be as beautiful as you are today if you didn't eat vegetables."

A blush crept up on Rena's face before she turned her head away. "… You need to stop saying stuff like that; it's embarrassing. Hurry up and get breakfast already."

With a small chuckle, Raven gave Rena a kiss on the forehead before he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**I should make more of these drabbles. They're short, but utterly fun to write and the fluff is pure win.**

**Also, Code Battle Seraph is getting released in about three or four weeks. Hurray for more Eve related content and hurray to KOG for finally letting me fly around like a freakin' Pegasus on crack… except, you know, it's with a laser shooting reploid instead of a flying horse.**

**Anyways, as usual, I'd appreciate some reviews if you'd be willing to give them. Until next time, folks!**

**Lunar signing off~**


End file.
